I Love Writing Wiki/Rules
This is a wiki that allows you to write fanfics/stories about anything you want. You can also interact with other users, and comment on their fanfics. See Also *ILWW Policy Page *Story Ratings *Stories For Adoption Notice As Honeyrose34 is the head admin, she can break, bend, and/or not follow (mainly for the what you can/cant do and staff rules) these rules. Also note that, complains are not wanted. You may leave a suggestion on the Suggestion Box page. Complains, and complainters will not be herd, and their opinions do not matter. Major Rules #Do not bring drama over from another wiki or website. #This is a wiki where we make fanfictions you can also make up your own stories, poems, & songs. #No sexuality or things in that form, in/on stories, are allowed, unless it is under the Mature (and to a lesser extent, Teen) rating. #If you don't edit your works within a three month time period, unless you have a "good" reason* then they are liable to be put up for adoption. You will be given a warning after the three month time period, and will have atleast a month to edit before it gets but up. NO EXCEPTIONS! This does not work for Poems , as they are different that Original Stories and Fan Fictions. Of course, if Bloodstar18 wants to, or, if the user deserves (In Honeyrose34's opinion) it, the story may be deleted. Good reason: Being busy is not a good reason. If you are having family troubles, such as a death (one the has happened within the last week) you will be given an extra two weeks. "Brain-block" or "Writer's-block" is not a good reason. You can put the On Hold template which will give you an extra two weeks. As long as you edit one of your stories, all of them are safe from being put up. Any other reason must be brought up to an admin, all admins will get on chat and disscus if the reason qulifies for a time exstension Articles (What Is Allowed Here) Ratings All stories are rated on the Story Ratings page and must be read by all users here. Original Story These are stories that are a User's idea, and are theirs alone. Please do not edit them. Fan Fictions *All articles must be in the form of a narrative. Any work otherwise will be removed. *Short stories are allowed. *If you write a Fan Fiction (stories based on someone elses ideas), all credit for ideas is given to whomever owns the original idea. Poems Poems are allowed. Songfics Songfics are allowed, and now for fanfictions. This means you can write one for one of your original stories, as well as for your fan fictions. You can also do one that is a story all on it's own. That means it isn't connected to anyother thing but its author. Categories Every page must have a rating, a user's own, personal category, a category telling what kinda story it is (Fan Fictions, Original Story, Poem, Songfic, spelled that way), If it's a series page, the Series Page category, if it's in a series, the serie's category, if it's in a collab, the Collaboratin category, and every other user's own, personal category. Failure to do so will resulte in a: Three day ban for the first time. If it happens again, a week, again, a month ban, then three months, then a year, then forever. If a user continues to not do this, their story will be put up for adoption or, if it gets so bad (for the adoption list is full) it gets deleted. You will get a warning before a ban. Chat/IRC Rules #No flooding. Flooding is the act of posting something repeatedly. #No spam. Don't be telling people to join certain channels. You may do this in PM #Absolutely no gibberish. Jgfghfkghfskjgshfkjghfj. That isn't cool. #No impersonating (IRC only), AT ALL, NO MATTER WHAT! #If you aren't active you cannot use Chat/IRC, and will be kicked off. Deletion If any users wishes for one of their page to be deleted, they must contact an admin about doing so. The contacted Admin must then bring it up with the other Admins, and they shall have a vote. Of course, Honeyrose has final say in any discussion. Comments This is where you can comment on a User's creation. *No flaming, trolling, or vandalizing. If you do, you will be BANNED. Pictures Pictures are allowed. *Any inappropriate pictures will be DELETED. There is no picture limit. However, if all users add too much pictures, making this a image wiki instead of a writing wiki, then a picture limit will be made. The following places are where pictures are allowed: *Article/article talk pages *User/user talk pages *You can make a subpage to your user page for pictures, and put them there Rules for Staff #You must ask all the other Staff members for permission to give rights away, and half of the Staff members must agree aswell. If you fail to do so your rights and the other persons rights will be taken away. This not not go for the founder, as he is this wiki's god....bow down to him (That is a joke...the bowing down part) #If you do ban a user, you must leave them a message before you do so. #You can not protect your pages from users.* #All offical wiki bisneuss must have an staff signature** put on it. #They will be a Staff meeting in the last week of every month. Staff can miss two meetings in a row, if they miss more, actions will be taken. #Chat Mods may not give others chat mod rights, nor can they kick for unnessicary, and/or for private matters and or feelings. This goes for banning as well. *You can protect pages from unregestered users and new users. You may select the admin one for the moving protect though. ** An staff signature is a signature that an admin uses to show this is not a joking matter, and that it needs to be read, followed, and responed to. User/User talk pages User pages and user talk pages are places you personalize and make it your own. *User page rules: **No inappropriate content **No cursing **Do not give out your adress or phone number. *User talk page rules: **No cursing directed at a user/the user in question **No personal attacks. Signatures They have the ability to be personalized *It would be better if you include a link to your talk page, but is not nessiscary. Poems Poems Category:ILWW Stuff Category:Rules & Policies Category:Community